No Different Then You
by PlasticTears
Summary: Hermonie and Draco realize that they are more alike then they thought!
1. Chapter 1

First Day Back

A blonde head pop out from behind the train door at platform nine and three quarters. He could see his mother and father in the distance isn't there a moment where he wasn't in their eyesight. Ah yes Hogwarts his only escape from a man who call himself his father when he beats his mother everyday. Just past his mother and father he caught the glimpse of a girl with brown hair standing with two boys. Who was the creature that caught his eye and why was she standing with Potter and Weasley? Those two were bad news no one in his house liked them including him. "Draco" his fathers voice came and he saw his cane get slapped across the railing of the door. "Yes father" he said looking him in the eyes "what is it that has caught your attention" Lucius Malfoy said glaring in the direction his sons were. Lucius eyes settled on the girl with the brown hair. "She isn't to good if she is already hanging with Potter and Wesley" Lucius sneered. Draco knew his father was right but there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Move along Draco much needs to be done before the train leaves" Lucius walked back towards his wife and where Draco's trunk was. The house elf was starting to load the trunk and not doing it enough to suit Lucius so he whipped him with his cane. Maddy the house elf whimpered up the stairs into the train. Draco had seen this same abuse several times with the other elves. He had seen his mother abused more then once in his seventeen years. His father new no compassion for anything he took pleasure in beating those who were smaller or weaker then him,

Draco made his way to the back of the train near the head girl and head boy room. He wondered who had made head girl, "hope its not Granger" he mumbled opening the door. From the first day he laid eyes on the Mudblood he has hated her. Part of it was due to his father beating it into his head that mudbloods are bad blood. He also hated her cause she was the best witch he knew in their year and she ranked higher then him and his father never let him forget it.

Hermione Granger made her way down the hall of the train towards the head girl and head boy room. Never once did she give thought as who the head boy would be. Natural she hoped it was Harry or Ron but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that wasn't true they would have mentioned it. Prying as she entered the room that it wasn't Malfoy and was someone else she was greeted with an icy stare. "Malfoy" she muttered "how dare you say my name Mudblood" he said towering over her in height. Quidditch sure has been good to him, his well-defined arms and chest was proof of it. Malfoy's height was impressive Hermione remembered a boy smaller but just as cruel.

"Step aside Malfoy and let me through" she hissed at him but he remained in his position. "Just because we share a room this year doesn't mean you are to speak to me or my friends got that Granger" Draco looked her up and down, so this was the creature that had caught his eye. Hermione moved towards the seat near the window and showed her trunk in the overhead and sat down. Draco was fascinated by what she did she moved with grace unlike most of the girls he had ever seen.

Hermione hated being in his presence she could sense his hatred for her and her friends. She watched the blonde move around the room and put his things away and take a seat across from her. His hair caught the light and shown platinum his gray eyes looking out the window as the hills started to roll on by. They looked lost in thought and troubled as the train gathered speed and headed off towards Hogsmead. In time they would have to meet with the perfects and going over their duties before they get to school. For now she just sat across from a boy whom she has went to school with for six years and realized she hardly knew him.

I was just before one when Professor Snap and Professor McGonagall knocked on the door to let them know it was time to meet the new perfects and hand out duties. The hall was small with both professors and her and Draco, she pressed against him and he didn't like it. But he didn't dare say anything in front of the professors. For now he had spared Hermione a good taunting session but he will pay her back later. The perfects were in the cart just ten doors down from the head boy and head girl. Which made the walk uncomfortable along a narrow hallway. They made their way down the hall in silence Draco noticed she kept stealing looks at him, what was her problem.

Hermione couldn't help but stare she was amazed by his height she couldn't get over it. The professors suddenly stopped and turn to face them "we are going to be planning another ball this year inside you will find the material needed" McGonagall said handing them an Envelope. The envelope was thick and bulging with papers. Hermione flipped through what was hanging out and sighed. Draco couldn't get over his thoughts about her earlier, Ha me like her yeah right that will be the day.

The meeting with the prefects lasted the rest of the train ride. They had just enough time to change into their robs and gather their things before the whistle blew. The Hogsmead train platform was crowed with students and lost first years. Hagrid wasn't there to lead them on their journey like he had been ever year. His departure last year made it hard on the trio. They didn't want to see their favorite teacher leave. But he had decided that it was his time to go and left them in the care of another teacher. Granted she wasn't anything like Hagrid but they managed.

The welcome back dinner was its usual slow winding fest. Dumbledore made his speech and included the ball. The prefects were to gather in the main hall at the end of the fest and lead the first years up to their dorms. Dumbledore wanted to lead the Head boy and girl to their own dorms.

Draco sneered at her across the table as they waited for the Headmaster to return. Hermione didn't understand him and why he always needed to sneer at people. "I would quit looking at me if I was you Mudblood" he whispered under his breath. Hermione glanced back towards the door hoping he would enter any minute now.

How could he live in the same room and share a common room with a Mudblood. Draco just didn't get it. The headmaster wanted them to experience life together and show that two people from different houses can get along.

"Al right Draco Hermione if you will follow me and ill show you to your rooms" Dumbledore said gliding out of the room in front of them. One long hallway and two turns right later they were standing in front of a statue of a man on a turtle. "The password is Gum Drops" Dumbledore said and the statue moved. Go figure Draco thought to himself of course the old mad loves candy.

Reviews are welcomed. The next chapter will be up shortly with the common room detail and the first night together cant wait to see what I put out.


	2. The Common Room

The Common Room

The common room wasn't what Hermione thought it would be. There wasn't a thing showing house unity. Gryffindor colors weren't displayed and neither were Slytherins She thought Dumbledore wanted both colors to merge and be one with each other. Maybe the old mad had another thought as to what he want them to do.

The common room had a couch and two over stuffed chairs facing the fireplace. A wall of shelves just to her right housing every book Hermione could ever imaged. Just on the opposite side of the room where two doors the fireplace was in the middle of them.

"I know that the room doesn't look like two different houses live here and that's how I want it." Dumbledore must have read her mind she glanced over at Draco he was just taking in everything glancing around searching for something.

"Your rooms are next to the fireplace the bathroom is just beyond that door" Dumbledore point in front of him towards a door that came out of nowhere. Hermione wasn't surprised something like this happened Draco on the other hand looked amazed by what the Headmaster could actually do.

"There will be a prefect meeting this Friday after classes are over to discuss the ball that will be held at Christmas." Dumbledore handed them more papers and bid them farewell and left for the night.

Draco couldn't get over the huge room the only drawl back was sharing it with a Mudblood. He will give her credit she had changed since their first year together. He still didn't like that she was the smartest witch he knew but deep down he admire her brilliance.

Watching her move around the room was like watching someone moving without trying to make a sound. He didn't understand how he could just watch her and feel like he was flying. What was this coming over him he knew he needed to look away before something happened?

"There will be rules" Hermione heard Draco speak after a while. "Oh yeah what kind of rules" she placed her hand on her hip and glared at him. I dare him to speak to me like that she thought. "At no time will you be in the same room as me or my friends." "Oh that makes a lot of sense" she said cutting him off "I have to pass through this room on my way out of the door" Hermione didn't care what he had to say how dare him deny her to be in a room that is her just as well as his.

Draco couldn't believe he knew she use to stand up before to him but she had gotten the best of him. With her last sentence he made his way to his room and slammed the door. Throwing his clothes in a mad rush he slipped into his pajamas and went to bed. I cant believe she did that how dare her that was pretty brave of her though to actually just cut me off just glad she didn't try to punch me like normal.

Hermione stared at the door in front of her. Why had he got so upset she thought what she said was normal for her. She took herself into her room and changed for bed. The rooms didn't reflect the common room. Hermione's room was decorated in gold and crimson. A lion proudly etched into her blanket that covered the crimson sheets. The hangings were the normal hangings that she had back in her old room. What made this one better was she didn't have to listen to four other girls caring on before bed.

Hoping the morning will be better both Draco and Hermione covered themselves up and fell to asleep without wondering what the other was doing or dreaming.

I know very blah but I'am working on making it better just had to get the common room over with. I'm torn with how I want this story to turn on. Reviews are welcomed.


	3. Authors Note

Authors note:

I would love to continue this story since I haven't for some time now. My first one didn't go over well. Some people thought they knew the out come of it before I had even finished it. Which was not what I had in mind so I started this one. At the time I wasn't doing much except working.

I have a boyfriend now who takes up all my time when I am not working. But I will continues this story I just have to read over it and get my ideals back together for what I had in mind for this.

I remember I had tons of great ideals for this story and would write them down on my break at work and I love to write.

I will read over the story and jot some ideals down and see what I can come with. If I don't go to my boyfriends house tonight (6-14) I will have something up by tomorrow (6-15)

Thanks!

Plastictears


End file.
